


sério kim

by ereimul66



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-01-12
Updated: 1989-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereimul66/pseuds/ereimul66
Summary: 🤡
Kudos: 1





	sério kim

🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡


End file.
